Acceptance
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Había pasado por demasiadas etapas durante todo el proceso de embarazo y no se sentía lista. Fue hasta haberlo recuperado que se dio cuenta de que quizás, siempre lo había estado. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío.**

**Summary:** _Había pasado por demasiadas etapas durante todo el proceso de embarazo y no se sentía lista. Fue hasta haberlo recuperado que se dio cuenta de que quizás, siempre lo había estado._

**Basado en la primera temporada básicamente.**

* * *

_Ooh child, things are gonna get easier, ooh child, things will be brighter._

_"Ooh Child" - Beth Orton_

**Acceptance.**

Contemplaba la cuna aún vacía y su voluminoso vientre de forma alternativa, lo sabía, sabía que el momento se acercaba de forma rápida y que la idea la llenaba de miedo. Deslizaba los dedos por la piel de su vientre, recibiendo pataditas en forma de respuesta, entonces paraba y se mordisqueaba el labio, apartando la mirada para recorrer el horizonte.

Simplemente no estaba lista para ser mamá.

Había pasado buena parte del embarazo convencida de que iba a funcionar, de que Thomas iba a estar con ella y que todo estaría bien, pero no había sido así. Y después pasó tanto tiempo enfocada en la idea de dar en adopción a su bebé que le resultaba difícil aceptar el hecho de que iba a tener un hijo del cual tendría que hacerse cargo.

- Por favor no, aún no - susurraba a su vientre, cuando los demás dormían, antes de intentar conciliar el sueño rogando por alargar un poco más el momento antes de conocer a ese pequeño.

------

Su mente le gritaba que no estaba lista para que naciera el bebé, que la verdad era que la idea le provocaba un pánico creciente que le revolvía el estómago (o acaso ese fuera un efecto secundario de las contracciones) su cuerpo le hacía saber que no había de otra: iba a tener a esa criatura en ese momento le gustara o no. Kate le daba ánimos, Claire intentaba escucharla, intentaba concentrarse en lo que sentía, en los latidos palpitantes de su corazón contra el pecho, en el sudor corriendo por su piel y en el dolor indescriptible, era una lucha de ambos, no podían dejarse caer.

Y en ese instante de locura que parecía casi irreal, el llanto del bebé fue lo único que acertó a devolverla de vuelta a la tierra.

- Es un niño - apenas escuchó las palabras de Kate, una parte de su cerebro la hizo alzar los brazos y tomar al pequeño ser que acababa de dar a luz.

Pequeño, gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, cubierto de sangre pero ahí estaba.

- Tengo un hijo.

Y esas eran las únicas palabras que resonaban en su mente.

Por supuesto, todos se habían alegrado con ella por el nacimiento del niño, aunque después hubiera sido necesario apartar la alegría para dar paso al solemne luto por la muerte de Boone. Si hubiera sido religiosa hubiera considerado el acontecimiento a fondo, el hecho de que el bebé hubiera nacido al mismo tiempo en que Boone fallecía; no pensó demasiado en eso en parte porque ocupaba sus pensamientos en permanecer despierta para cuidar al pequeño.

- Tienes que dormir.

Le agradaba la preocupación de Charlie, sabía que podía confíarle el cuidado del niño y optó por hacerles caso a él y a Sun. Durmió un buen rato, soñó con Charlie, aún en su subconsciente sabía que jamás olvidaría el gesto que había tenido para con ella respecto a la crema de cacahuate.

Y a pesar de todo no estaba demasiado segura de como reaccionar ante el bebé. Cierto, lo cuidaba, lo cargaba, procuraba que estuviera cómodo, lo amamantaba, pero en general, no quería pensar en él como suyo, aún le parecía irreal. Básicamente por eso no le había puesto ningún nombre, tenía miedo.

Fue después, cuando esa mujer extraña les había advertido sobre los Otros que había sentido una clase diferente de miedo. Aferraba al bebé a su pecho como si esperara escudarlo de cualquier cosa, era un instinto, no tenía que pensar en protegerlo, simplemente lo resguardaba de lo que considerara peligroso.

Fue cuando vio sus brazos vacíos y la ausencia de un llanto distintivo que comprendió a que se debía su miedo. Quería a su bebé, era su hijo y lo quería de vuelta, por eso le había rogado a Charlie.

- Devuélveme a Aaron.

No había pensado en el nombre antes, simplemente se había escapado de entre sus labios mientras le pedía que lo trajera de regreso.

Fue hasta que pudo abrazarlo de nuevo que lo supo. Que había pasado tanto tiempo luchando contra sus miedos y contra sí misma que no había notado que en realidad estaba preparándose para su hijo. Que no estaba sola - podía verlo en los ojos de Charlie cuando la miraban a ella y a Aaron -. Y que quizás, de algún modo, las cosas saldrían bien.


End file.
